What You Wish For
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Okay, so yes I like Remus Lupin. And yes, I know he doesnt know I exist. But this is our seventh and last year. I have to try...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is so not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be working two jobs.

Part one

You know, when girls talk about the Marauders and which of the famous four they have a crush on (and everyone girl likes at least one, no matter what the say) Remus Lupin's name comes up surprisingly little. I mean, I know its usually James or Sirius that gets the girls attention, and even Peter has a little fan base of Hufflepuffs, but not Remus.

It was explained to me that a lot of girls _did _like Remus, but very few considered pursuing it. Why do you ask? Easy, because in the six years we've been at Hogwarts, Remus has only dated one girl- even though many have asked him. Girls claim its just a complete waste of time.

It's really to bad I'm not like most girls. At first, I didn't give Remus a second thought, I was to hung up on the famous Sirius Black. Then, one day in my forth year, I tripped in the hallway, my books skid across the floor, and I landed on all four. Hard.

Everyone laughed. I looked up and saw a group of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and two Ravenclaws. All laughing. Then I saw the Marauders. James, Sirius, and Peter were howling. But not Remus. He just bend down and helped me retrieve my books, then handed them to me with a small smile.

That was the day I said goodbye to Sirius, hello Remus.

To bad that was the last time he ever noticed me.

Our house, Gryffindor, is split into two groups. Those groups are the Marauders, and then everyone that hung around Lily Evans. Then there was me. I don't talk to anyone. Truthfully, I don't think anyone knew my name. I was just…there.

And now its seventh year. And, as always, I'm sitting in compartment by myself, on the train. I was always by myself. I inhaled as the train started moving, pulling out of the station. That's it. The last time leaving the station.

I jumped as the compartment door slid open. I looked up into the hazel eyes of James Potter. "Do you mind if we sit here?" He questioned. "Everywhere else is full."

"Go ahead." I said, sounding completely calm. Inside, I was grinning like mad.

"Found one!" James yelled behind him, pulling his trunk fully inside.

A minute later, Sirius came barging in, his grey eyes quickly scanning my over. Then he grabbed his trunk and stored in overhead. Peter was next, looking at me and blushing. Then Remus walked in. My eyes drank in his sandy brown hair, his lightly scarred face, and his fit body. Then I turned my head away quickly. I didn't want him to think I was watching him or something…

James and Sirius sat across form each other by the door and Peter sat across from me. Remus ended up sitting between me and James. Oh, be still my heart….

We all sat in awkward silence for awhile. I was desperately trying to think of something to say. I came up with nothing.

Finally, Sirius broke the silence. "Prongs, aren't you head boy?"

James looked confused. "Yeah…?"

"Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

Silence. Then, "Oh hell!" And James went flying into the hall.

The remaining Marauders chuckled, then Sirius turned his gaze on me. "So, what's your name."

Inwardly, I cringed. "Alexa, Alex."

"What house are you in, Alex?" Sirius continued his questioning.

"The same as you."

Silence. All three of the Marauders exchanged a look. "What year?" Remus asked finally.

I sighed and he winced. "Ours huh?"

I nodded. "Sorry." He muttered.

I shrugged. "Why haven't we seen you before?" Peter asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Way to go Pete."

Peter blushed and looked down at his lap. I answered him anyway. "Nobody notices me. Most of the girls don't even know my name and share a room with them."

Awkward silence then- "Well, we'll be your friends!" Sirius said, bouncing up and down like a four year old.

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm serious!" he said, then winced. "Bad joke."

I rolled my eyes, then noticed Remus doing the same thing. Sirius frowned at both of us. "Oh, come on! We're good friends!" he whined.

"I bet you are." I said, rolling my eyes again. I really need to work on that…. "But you are-" I broke off.

"Are what?" Sirius questioned.

I shook my head, then glanced quickly at Remus. Sirius caught the look. He smirked at me knowingly and I instantly felt sick to my stomach. "Moony, tell Alex we'd be good friends."

"I'm not going to force her to talk to us Padfoot." Remus countered, then turned to me. "Though we would be good friends and you're more than welcome to hang out with us whenever you wish."

I swallowed hard, then nodded. Sirius had the knowing grin on his face again and I scowled at him. The grin just got bigger.

Remus smiled at me. "Good then." He glanced down at his watch. "We better change." He grabbed his robes and headed out the door, Peter following him.

Sirius stood and sat next to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "So how long have you liked Remus?"

I looked away. "I don't know what your talking about."

Sirius let our a bark like laugh. "Oh, don't try to hide it love. When it comes to this, I'm always right."

I swallowed hard. "Sirius-"

"I wont say a thing." He grinned. "And trust me, Remus wont notice. He's a little oblivious to this type of thing." He looked out the window and stood. "Better change." And he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

What you wish for

Part Two

Disclaimer: Alex and the plot. Sadly that's all that belongs to me.

****

Authors note: If you like this story, please review so I know whether to _keep or delete _it.

They came back a few minutes later, luckily I had changed quickly. James was with them and he had the same smirk on his face that Sirius had. I glared. He laughed.

"Why do I feel like I'm being kept out of something?" Remus asked, shaking his head slightly and pulling his trunk down as the train came to a stop.

"Because you always are mate." Sirius said, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Alex is going to ride in the carraige with us!"

I raised my eyebrows. "I am?"

"Of course you are!" James answered for his best friend, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Might as well start with the best friends thing now."

Remus rolled his eyes. "James, I went over this with Sirius already. You cant force her to do anything. It's up to her."

"But she wants to sit with us!" James protested to his friend. "Right?" He said turning to me and giving me a puppy face.

I couldn't help but laugh, though a little softly. "Fine."

"Yay!" Sirius beamed at me and James smirked muttering something about it working every time.

They pulled me out of the train and into the caraige, somehow managing to get Remus and I next to each other. My entire left side was pressed against him and he cleared his throat and put his arm around the back of the seat to give us more room. Though all it did was insure that my left side was now pressed even closer against his chest. Sigh. I mean…uh…not sigh or something…

"So this summer-" Sirius started, telling some story about something that happened when he was at James house. James interveined every few moments to add in more details, and Peter was hanging on ever word. I laughed when I felt I was supposed to, but truthfully I was to focused on the body pressed against mine to listen. Remus didn't seem to be paying enough attention either because after the first story James and Sirius just exchanged a smirk and started talking softly to each other and Peter tried to listen in.

Finally, we made it to the castle and we all got out of the carraige. I thought this was the end of my time with the Marauders, seeing as whenever the boys were in the great hall to eat it was like a race to see who could have the privalege of sitting beside them. I never had.

But much to my surprise, Sirius pulled me to the bench and pushed me down in between him and Remus. A hush fell over the Gryffindor's as they stared at this spectical. I blushed and looked down at my plate as the whispering started.

"Don't we know her-"

"Who is _she_-"

"Which one is she dating-"

"Remus or Sirius?"

"Just ignore them." Remus told me softly as he noticed my fingers twisting together. "They thrive on gossip…especially about these two." He motioned to James and Sirius who just laughed.

"Well, why wouldn't they?" Sirius asked, shrugging his shoulders. "We are great."

Remus shook his head. "Only in your mind."

Sirius pouted and then the sorting ceremony began. Once again, I didn't pay much attention. Dumbledore gave his speech and then , finally, we got food.

"So, any siblings Alex?" James asked as he stuffed food into his mouth. It was kind of revolting actually…

"I nodded. Younger sister. She's in Ravenclaw actually." I said, motioning to the blonde at the end of the table.

They all turned to look and Sirius started choking on his food. "Ex girlfriend Sirius?" Remus asked wryly, handing him a glass of water.

Sirius drank the water gratefully, then turned to me. "Uh…"

I laughed softly once again. "I know you dated her for like two weeks. Trust me, I heard all about it."

James and Remus laughed and Sirius sent me an amused smirk. "So you're the big sister that she always talked about."

I shrugged. "I'm the only one she has, so I guess so."

Lily appeared behind James, glaring down at him. "Potter, we need to go."

He smiled brightly. "Ah, Lily! Of course we shall go, my dear. But first, have you met Alex?"

Lily looked at me and frowned slightly. "Uh…"

I rolled my eyes. "We've shared a room for the last six years."

Lily blushed brightly. "Oh! I'm sorry-"

"Its fine." I cut her off, looking back down at my plate.

I heard James and Lily walk away and looked up to see the three boys staring at me. "What?"

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Sirius said in amazement.

I shrugged. "No."

"Well." He said, sighing deeply. "I guess that means you're my new project!"

I looked at him a moment, then looked at Remus. "What is he talking about?"

Remus looked about as weary as I felt. "I'm not sure. What do you mean Padfoot."

Sirius sighed. "Don't you see Moony? Our project this semester is to get everyone to notice our little Alex here! It'll be fun!"

I stated at him in amazement. "Yeah, fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All of you know this. I am telling you anyway.

A/N!! Thanks for all of you who reviewed! Keep up the good work!! J

When I walked into the great hall the next morning, I took my usual seat at the end of the table, away from everyone. I had just got myself a bowl of cereal when someone grabbed it from my hand. "Hey!" I said, looking up quickly.

Sirius looked down at me with an annoyed expression on his face. "What are you doing? We sit over there." I looked to where he was pointing and saw the rest of the Marauders. Peter was watching us with his mouth hanging open, James was smirking(again!), and Remus was frowning, shaking his head slightly.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Sirius snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the Marauders, then pushing me into the same seat I had been in the night before. "She's here." Sirius said happily, finally giving my food back.

"Sorry about him." Remus muttered as Sirius began talking with James. "He gets a little…enthusiastic."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that the word your using?"

Remus smiled at me. Who knew he had a crooked smile? You know, the type that one side pulled up a little more that the other. "it's the word I'm going to use."

"Fine." I huffed. He laughed and Sirius and James stopped talking and looked over at us.

"Look James!" Sirius gasped. "They're bonding!"

Remus blushed slightly. "Shut up Sirius." He muttered.

Both boys laughed. "Ah! Moony's embarrassed!" James said in a sing-song voice,

"No, I'm not!" Remus said quickly, causing both of the boys to start howling once again.

"Alex?" A voice questioned.

I winced and turned around. There stood Chris Leach, my ex-boyfriend. Yes, I had a boyfriend. You didn't think I was a complete loser did you? Chris was in Hufflepuff, and he's the only one who really bothered to talk to me. We were actually best friends up until we started dating last year. We dated for about four months, then he dumped me for some girl win his own house. We haven't spoken since.

"Chris." I said coolly.

He blinked. "Oh, so that's how it is now?"

"What are you talking about? You haven't talked to me since you dumped me eight months ago!"

The Marauders faces instantly changed. Well, three of their faces did. Peter just continued to eat. Jams scowled at the boy, Remus stared, eyebrows raised, and Sirius let out a noise that sound suspiciously like a growl.

"Come on Alex." Chris said quickly, glancing at the boys fearfully. "Anna and I broke up-"

"Wait, Anna Tomlinson?" Sirius bust in. I nodded and he started laughing. "I slept with her like a month ago. So you must be the boyfriend that-"

Remus groaned and James hit his best friend in the back of the head before burying his own face in his hands. Chris stared at him. "That was you?"

Sirius smirked. "That it was."

"Well," Chris said furiously, " First Anna, now Alex. Good to know your going after my leftovers Black."

There was a moment of silence then Sirius, James, and Remus all had their wands out, pointed straight at Chris. "Don't you ever-" Sirius began.

"Guys calm down." I stepped in quickly. "Just leave it alone."

Slowly, they did as I asked. Remus was the first to lower his wand, then James, and finally Sirius. Chris glared at me. "What, you shagged all three of them?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when he was sent flying back, straight into a group of Slytherins who weren't very happy to have their meal interrupted. We all looked at Remus who was sheepishly placing his wand back in his pocket. "Moony?" Sirius gasped.

"Oops." Remus shrugged, returning back to his meal. After a moment, we all followed his lead, though I did catch Sirius and James giving each other those weird looks yet again.

After a few moments, we all started to notice the looks people were throwing me, and the whispered conversations. "Well," Remus stated wryly, "that was certainly one way of getting you noticed."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine!!

A/N: I keep forgetting to check the chapters before I put them up, so I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes!! And THANK YOU for reviewing! J

"I cant believe you and Moony have every class together!" Sirius whined. "It isn't fair!"

"Not every class." Remus sighed. "I have Ancient Ruins while she has Divination."

Sirius made a face at me. "Why did you take Divination?"

I made the same face back. "Why _didn't_ you?"

"I have Divination." James declared, glancing over at a certain redhead, coughLilyEvanscough. She just rolled her eyes. (A/N, Sorry!)

"Yeah, but not because you like it." Remus muttered, causing me to giggle and James to glare.

Sirius laughed and ignored the outraged look his best friend gave him. "He has a point mate. You always complained about it almost as much as I did."

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Lets get out of here." Remus muttered to me, grabbing my arm, ah sigh, and pulling me away from his idiot friends. "They act like they're four." He said to me as soon as we turned down the hallway towards Potions.

I just laughed. "They're funny though."

Remus gave that smile and my heart felt like it was threatening to jump out of my chest. "Yeah, I'll agree with you on that. Though it doesn't make them anymore mature."

I stuck my tongue out playfully. "And am I mature."

He looked at me, amused. "You were until about two seconds ago."

I put a fake outraged face on, "How dare you!"

He laughed then his eyes rested on my face and a small smile hovered on his lips. "Why aren't you always like this?"

I frowned and tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and we took seats next to each other in class. "I mean, you cant always be this hyper and joking around all the time. If you were, you would…well, have more friends than you do." He looked at me apologetically. I just shrugged. "And we would have noticed you a lot sooner. Feels like some time has been wasted for some reason."

I blushed and titled my head so my shoulder length brown hair blocked him from my view. It didn't last. A pale, scarred hand came up and softly brushed it back behind my ear. I looked up and saw that he was smiling slightly. "No need to be embarrassed."

I bit my lip, then gave a small smile. He smiled back and we just sat like that, smiling at each other for what felt like an hour. Finally, I cleared my throat and answered him. "This is…how I am when I feel comfortable enough to be myself." I answered truthfully, softly. "I'm like this with my family, and I used to be like this with…Chris."

Remus winced, but smiled softly at me once again not a second later. "Well, I'm glad you like us enough to be yourself."

I blushed again. He chuckled softly then looked to the front of the class as Professor Slughorn walked in. He instantly started in on a lecture, one I didn't follow as I was busy thinking about other things…namely the boy next to me.

Finally, Remus waved a hand in front of my face. I jumped, then looked at him, confused. He had that look on his face, the one where he was trying not to smile and failing. "Come on. Class is over."

"Oops." I chuckled as I reached for my books. We started walking out of class and he handed me a piece of parchment. "What's this?"

"The notes you just missed while you were daydreaming." He smirked.

I blushed, how did you make me do that?!, and smiled back at him. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Lets just see if you can stay awake in Herbology."

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yes! School is done with!" Sirius said, falling back beside me on the couch.

Remus rolled his eyes. "One day down, how many to go?"

Sirius glared. "Way to ruin the moment Moony."

James smirked at his friends and looked at me. "And how was your first day?"

I shrugged. "Like any other first day."

Sirius grinned at me in a way that I instantly knew he was going to say something embarrassing. "Even with Moony by your side the entire time? That didn't make things a little more exciting?"

I blushed and my curtain of hair fell in front of my face once again. I heard an "OW!" from Sirius and a chuckle from James. I looked up to see Sirius rubbing his arm and glaring at Remus. "What's gotten into you today?! First you hit that Hufflepuff with a spell, then you punch me, and all for-" He broke off suddenly and then looked over at me. "Alex, would you excuse us please?" He didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed Remus and ran up the boys staircase.

James stared after them and I stared at him. He looked away and caught me staring. "What?"

"Aren't you going to go with them?"

He shook his head. "Na. I already know what Sirius is going to say and I know what Remus will say in return. No use moving."

"What will Sirius say and what will Remus say?" I asked, curious.

He smiled at me. "What Sirius is saying is no concern of yours, at the moment anyway, and Remus-" He broke off.

"And Remus?" I prodded.

James just chuckled. "Remus will say the exact opposite of what Sirius wants to hear."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: notminenotminenotmine

A/N: Next Chapter!! Please REVIEW and THANKS!!

The next few days flew by. I got used to my new "status" as Sirius called it. And no, in case you're wondering, I never found out what Sirius and Remus talked about.

"Who's that?" I whispered to James as I stared at Remus and a girl. She was flirting, well, she was throwing herself at him, and for once Remus didn't seem to be pulling away. Instead, he was giving her that small smile. That one he always gave me. My smile.

James followed my gaze. "Veronica Bailey. Ravenclaw. She's liked Remus forever…kind of like you. Though, she shows it a little more."

I watched as she leaned so close that her breasts brushed Remus's chest. "A little." I snapped.

He winced slightly. "Yeah, I don't know what he's doing. Usually, he just pulls away or something."

It was then that Sirius decided to grace us with his presence, his arm slung around a pretty girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes. "What are we talking about?" He asked, following our gazes.

When his eyes rested on the scene, his arm fell from off the blonde girl, who pouted in protest, and came up to hug me close to him. "Just ignore it. He always tells us how much she annoys him. It doesn't mean anything."

I shrugged, but it was obvious I was still upset. Sirius just sighed and looked at James. James frowned. "Come one Alex. He cant possibly be interested in her. She's such a ditz-"

"Hey!" Sirius's new girl protested. "That's my best friend!"

We all looked at her in surprise. I had forgotten she was there, and I think both boys had also. "Oh." James said stupidly.

Sirius glanced at me quickly, then once again threw his arm around the blonde, this time leading her away from us. "Oh, that's going to be good." I muttered, tugging at a piece of my hair. "Now she'll tell Veronica and she'll tell Remus-"

"No she wont." James said seriously. "Nothing will happen. I promise."

I met his gaze, then nodded once. I trusted James. I knew that he really did care about all of his friends and would do anything to help. "Evans doesn't know how good she has it."

James looked at me in surprise. "Thanks."

I shrugged. "It's the truth."

James smiled and pulled me in for a quick hug. "Neither does Remus." He whispered.

I laughed and pulled away from him, only to find Remus himself standing there, a strange look on his face. "What are you two doing?"

James shook his head in warning to his friend. "Nothing Moony. Just talking about Evans."

Remus visibly relaxed and then smiled. "That was interesting." He said, motioning to the girl who was still staring at him down the hall.

James smirked. "Still trying to get you, I see."

Remus frowned at his friend. "James-"

James shook his head. "No mate, I think you're right. You don't need to get involved with someone like her." He said. He winked at me when Remus wasn't looking. I smiled back.

Remus scowled. "You and Sirius have been trying to get me to ask her out for years, and now all of the sudden you don't want me too?"

James just smiled. "I think there's someone else other there for you Moony. Someone really…close." He looked at me.

"Close?" Remus questioned. He glanced at me, the question written on his face.

I raised my eyebrows. "I have no idea what he's talking about." I lied.

Remus frowned at me. "You know, you really are a horrible liar."

"I am not!" I protested.

He smirked. "Right. So what is this one talking about?" He motioned to James.

"Nothing!"

"Sure." Remus muttered. "Well, come on then. Lets get to class. And try not to fall asleep today."

I scowled. "But-"

"Nope. Stay awake." Remus instructed. We didn't even say good-bye to James as we made our way down the corridor.

"I don't want to!" I whined. "Its boring!"

"And I get even more bored when you aren't awake to keep me entertained." Remus pointed out.

I frowned. "I hadn't thought about that." I said finally.

"Exactly." Remus muttered. "So no sleeping."

That proved to be extremely difficult. Remus kept poking me in the side and giving me glares whenever I looked at him. I just smiled in response, then put my head back down on the table. This continued through-out the entire class period.

"Did you have to do that?" I demanded as soon as we walked out.

Remus just smirked. "I told you, no sleeping."

"Jerk." I muttered.

He stopped and mocked glared at me. "Excuse me? Did you just call me a jerk?"

"Yes I did." I stated, glaring back just as falsely. "What are you going to do about it?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the long delay, I really have writers block with this story! Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it! Please review!!!

_Recap:_

"_Jerk." I muttered._

_He stopped and mocked glared at me. "Excuse me? Did you just call me a jerk?"_

"_Yes I did." I stated, glaring back just as falsely. "What are you going to do about it?"_

"What am I going to do about it?" Remus asked, a smirk on his face and a dangerous glint in his eye.

He leaned forward, close to me. I swallowed hard, my eyes locked onto his. Was he going to…?

His hands shot out, tickling me. I started laughing uncontrollably, trying to pull away. He followed me, "You going to stay awake next class?"

I continued laughing, backing up even more. But then I hit a wall- nowhere else to go. "I-" I started, then gasped, "Remus! Stop!"

He continued tickling me, a huge smile on his face. "Tell me your going to stay awake."

"I- awake!" I gasped.

"Promise?"

I nodded, trying to stop laughing. He suddenly stopped, pulling away from me. I stopped laughing, trying to catch my breath. Then I glared at him, still leaning against the wall. "That was mean."

He smiled at me. "But now you're going to stay awake."

I continued to glare, but stopped, suddenly realizing how close we were to each other, I was against the wall, and Remus had moved his hands from my side when he stopped tickling me, but instead placed them on the wall behind me, one on either side of my head. He was leaning forward slightly, his body mere inches from my own.

He also noticed how close we were, and pulled back, clearing his throat. "We better get to class.," He muttered. I didn't mention the blush staining his cheeks- since I had one on my own.

"Right, class." I muttered, pushing myself away from the wall.

"Just what were you two doing?" An amused voice asked from behind me. A familiar, amused voice. My back straightened, and I saw Remus wince slightly, but we both turned around to face an amused James. Sirius was right behind him, a huge smirk on his face.

"Uh…talking?" I asked, though my voice didn't sound convincing in the slightest.

"Didn't look like there was much talking." Sirius said, winking at us. "Something else you want to try?"

"Leave us alone." Remus said, shaking his head. "We need to get to class."

"A class we're all in." James pointed out, starting to move down the hallway. "That gives us plenty time to talk."

"Yay." I said sarcastically.

Remus sent me an amused smile, while Sirius threw his arm around my shoulder. "Come on, love. Whats going on?"

"Nothings going on." Remus interjected, rolling his eyes at his friend. Then he frowned at Sirius's arm around my shoulders, before reaching over and nudging it off.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Right, nothing."

Remus blushed once again, then walked into the classroom, not saying another word. James and Sirius both smirked, looking at me. I ignored him, quickly going to the seat beside Remus. "Sorry about them." He muttered, glaring at his friends.

I shrugged, feeling my heart start to pound. "I don't mind."

Remus turned his eyes on me. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you-"

"Today," Professor McGonigal said, walking into the room. I groaned inwardly. He was just going to say something to me!

I sat through class, anxious to get out of there. As soon as the class ended, I stood, gathering my things. Sirius and James made their way over to us. "So, you two talk things through yet?"

I frowned at James. 'What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Sirius said, seeing the look on my face.

"Nothing?" James questioned, looking confused. "But what about-"

"I think we should go eat." Sirius said, cutting his best friend off. He grabbed his arm and headed out of the classroom. "I'm hungry."

The two made their way out of the classroom and I turned to Remus. "What was that about?"

Remus shifted uneasily. "Well, James and I were talking last night and we though it would be a good idea for me to just tell you-"

"Remus!" Both of us turned, then saw that girl, Emma, the one from earlier. She ran over, smiling and pressing against him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wanted to talk to you! I found out that Hogsmeade is this next weekend! Do you want to go with me?"

"Uh-" Remus stuttered, his eyes looking over her head to land on me.

I tried not to show my annoyance. I just shrugged.

"I already have a date." Remus told her, gently pushing her away from him.

She stared up at him, her big blue eyes wide with shock. "What? Who? You never go to Hogsmeade with anyone except the guys!"

"I'm going with Alex." I blinked, suddenly on alert. Oh, using me to get away from her, huh?

Well…okay then. I'll take what I can get.

Emma instantly turned to me, her face cold. "I thought you were with Sirius."

I scowled. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"No." Remus said, looking amused. "She's-"

"I'm with him." I said, cutting him off. Might as well get her off of his back for awhile. If she thought we were dating, that was one way to do it- plus, it wouldn't really bother me any.

Emma glared at me for a moment, glanced at Remus, then turned and walked out of the door in a huff. Remus and I looked at each other, then started laughing.

"Thanks." Remus said after he stopped laughing.

"No problem." I said, smiling. "Ready to go eat now?"

Remus hesitated, but then nodded. "Sure."

I smiled at him, then we headed down the hallway. "oh! What did you want to talk about?" I asked, as soon as we reached the Great Hall.

"Uh, we can talk about it later." He told me, not meeting my gaze and looking uncomfortable.

I frowned, but shrugged. "Alright."

I smiled at him brightly. This really was a good day, I mean, I had been with Remus all day. We had joked around. Lets see- Emma thought we were dating. So, now she would leave him alone. Things were working out great.

"So," James said, as we sat down in our usual seats. He looked at us, a huge smile on his face. Sirius was smirking. And Peter- well, I had no idea where Peter was. Huh. "Whats going on? You two together?"

I frowned, though I felt Remus stiffen. I glanced at him, seeing the panicked look he was sending James.

"What are you talking about?" I asked yet again.

"Did you two tell each other that you like each other yet?" Sirius asked plainly.

I froze. He didn't just say- he couldn't have meant-

"Thanks, Sirius." Remus snapped. "I hadn't even got that- wait, did you say like _each other_?"


	7. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
